Crystal
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Air mata Ayano adalah bulir kristal yang seharusnya tetap berada di sangkarnya, karena Shintarou tidak suka melihat Ayano menangis. / future-canon /


**Crystal  
****Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Kisaragi Shintarou/Tateyama Ayano. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: future!canon, setelah summertime record versi anime, prekuel dari Theory.

_(Air mata Ayano adalah bulir kristal yang seharusnya tetap berada di sangkarnya, karena Shintarou tidak suka melihat Ayano menangis.)_

* * *

A/N 1: disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Marry U punya Super Junior sambil membaca ini tq

* * *

Shintarou menemukan sebuah koin perak di dekat kakinya, setengah terkubur di dalam salju trotoar yang dipenuhi jejak-jejak beragam bentuk. Dia membungkuk, dan Ayano berhenti. Beberapa orang yang berlalu tidak begitu peduli, mereka berjalan melewati keduanya tanpa terusik. Begitu menggenggamnya, Shintarou menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Serta, ke belakang. Ayano lagi-lagi paham bahwa dia memang hanya bayang-bayang Shintarou—karena dia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau cari, Shintarou?"

Shintarou berjalan lagi, Ayano mengikuti. Tertinggal sepasang langkah. Shintarou memain-mainkan koin itu, melemparnya ke udara, menangkapnya dengan jepitan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Apa tadi kita melewati air mancur? Atau di depan sana kita akan menemui air mancur?"

"Untuk ... oh," Ayano tertawa kecil sambil menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya di lingkaran syal merah yang tak jua memudar meski sudah bertahun-tahun melekat di dirinya. "Kau mau membuat harapan, 'kan? Apa yang kauharapkan lagi, hm, Tuan?"

Sejenak Ayano menahan napasnya. Dia sudah mengira hidup Shintarou bahagia dengan kembalinya dirinya. Ayano tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa sepercaya diri ini. Ayano merasa menciut, dan langkahnya berhenti.

Shintarou menoleh dan pertanyaannya sampai ke Ayano melalui gerak alisnya. Ayano hanya tersenyum lagi. Memangnya apa yang bisa dia suguhkan untuk Shintarou lagi? Dia bukan faktor utama hidup Shintarou dan dia bukan pula pusat revolusi hidup Shintarou.

Sebenarnya, di ujung hati Shintarou yang tidak pernah bisa ditilik Ayano, berkumpul kepingan-kepingan rasa bahagia yang setiap kali Ayano tersenyum di hadapannya, mereka akan menyuburkan diri dan tumbuh menjadi kristal-kristal berpendar putih yang menerangi hati Shintarou.

Ayano tak pernah tahu itu. Tak pernah menyadari. Atau, dia terlalu lugu untuk untuk menyadarinya. Bisa juga, dia cukup sadar diri untuk tidak mengistimewakan dirinya untuk Shintarou.

"Cokelatnya, Kakak? Beli dua gratis satu, ini akan membuat musim dingin kalian menjadi lebih manis!"

Shintarou mengabaikan tawaran pegawai toko yang sedang mengadakan diskon permen besar-besaran itu. Dia menimang koinnya di tangan, tetap saja berjalan. Semakin jauh dirinya dari Ayano yang berhenti. Begitu suara Ayano terdengar begitu jauh di telinganya, barulah dia menyadari bahwa Ayano terlalu kasihan untuk tidak mengacuhkan penjual yang masih amat muda itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membeli, Kakak Cantik! Semoga suami Kakak menyukainya."

Kuping Shintarou memerah ketika dia mendekati Ayano dan penjual tersebut mengujarkan itu. Ayano tertawa malu, namun enggan mengoreksi. Entah apa yang dia jadikan alasan.

Ah, ya, benar. Dengan postur dan penampilan mereka, mereka memang tidak bisa disebut sepasang anak remaja lagi.

Dan karena alasan itulah, Shintarou mengajak Ayano keluar malam ini. Walau dia masih kurang yakin. Sedikit.

"Kau akan memakannya?" Shintarou mendelik, ada enam kemasan cokelat di pelukan Ayano dan setahu Shintarou Ayano bukan penggila makanan manis.

"Tidak. Ini akan kubagikan pada anak-anak. Mereka pasti senang."

Shintarou memandang langit yang antitesis dengan apa yang dia pijak. Hitamnya kelam dan bintang-bintang penyusun konstelasi mayoritas absen. Ayano kedengarannya bahagia sekali dengan anak-anak TK bimbingannya, di tempat dia bekerja sekarang. Shintarou jadi tidak yakin dia mampu menjadi sumber kebahagiaan untuk Ayano ketika Ayano sudah menemukan ladang di mana dia bisa menebar benih-benih kasihnya yang selalu siap dia bagikan meski untuk orang yang tidak dia kenal.

_(Dan di sinilah mereka—dua orang yang sama-sama meragukan keberadaan diri di lawan bicara mereka. Ketidakyakinan adalah pencipta dengan andil besar untuk keheningan serentak mereka.)_

Untuk segala pilihan-pilihan yang melelahkan otak, di antara mereka semua, Shintarou—sejujurnya—lebih siap untuk penolakan ketimbang penyesalan. Dia tahu rasanya menyesal dan mengecapnya dua kali adalah pantangan. Dia belum tahu rasanya ditolak, dan dia kira kemungkinan itu tidak juga buruk-buruk benar baginya.

Shintarou merogoh saku mantelnya. _Masih ada_. Di tangan lain, dia masih bermain dengan koin. Tetapi dia tidak kunjung menemukan air mancur untuk melemparnya sambil mengucapkan harapan. Harapan agar rencananya sukses dan konsekuensi terburuk yang bisa saja dia terima tidak jadi dilimpahkan padanya.

Ada dua bangku yang diapit dua tiang berujung kristal bundar pengurung sebuah lampu putih. Shintarou memperhatikannya, dan dia rasa di situlah tempat paling tepat.

"Ayano."

"Hm?"

Shintarou hanya menunjukkan isyarat dengan gerakan dagunya ke arah bangku itu. Ayano menjawab, "Boleh."

Shintarou membiarkan Ayano duduk terlebih dahulu, dan dia hanya berdiri menghadap Ayano. Kepala yang mendongak dan mata yang tidak berkedip menjadi isyarat pertanyaan Ayano, dan di saat itulah Shintarou mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku ingin menikahimu."

Mata Ayano membulat, kemudian mulutnya meluncurkan tawa kecil.

Diam

Dan air pun tak lama kemudian mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Shintarou terkesiap, dan langsung jatuh pada salah satu lututnya. Dia menggenggam salah satu tangan Ayano, dan meletakkan dahinya di pangkuan Ayano. Dia berbisik pada rok biru muda Ayano, gumamannya sepelan suara salju yang mulai berjatuhan, "Kumohon, jangan menangis. Jangan menangis lagi di depanku."

Di sekian banyak perputaran waktu yang berulang, yang Shintarou lihat di mimpi-mimpinya, banyak sekali bagian yang memperlihatkan Ayano yang menangis sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya. Dia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dia benci tangis itu.

Air mata Ayano adalah lelehan kristal yang harus tetap berada di tempatnya, dan tidak boleh jatuh setidaknya ketika dia melihatnya. Demi kebaikan Ayano, demi perasaannya sendiri. Shintarou tahu Ayano tersiksa ketika menangis, tetapi Shintarou sendiri _lebih_ tersiksa lagi ketika Ayano meneteskan air mata. Dia paham bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki yang keras hatinya, namun air mata Ayano adalah pengikis semua kekuatannya.

Dan malam ini, tidak bisa dielakkan bahwa dia trauma, dia tidak ingin Ayano menangis karena dia tidak siap ditinggalkan Ayano lagi.

"Maaf aku menangis, Shintarou."

Shintarou mendongak, dan dia menangkap tangan Ayano yang sedang menyeka air mata yang sedang meleleh, lantas menggantikan tugasnya. Tangannya yang tak halus menyapu permukaan kulit Ayano yang dia kira hanyalah jenis lain dari hamparan salju, dan dia berharap kristal-kristal tadi tak akan lagi lepas dari sangkarnya. Bisakah jemarinya menjadi penangkis berontaknya para kristal? Dia hanya mampu meminta angin untuk menyampaikan doanya ke langit.

"Kadang-kadang," Ayano masih tersenyum, namun matanya memandang langit, "Aku menangis setelah bermimpi indah—karena aku tahu aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk mewujudkannya."

Kedua tangan Ayano berada dalam posesi Shintarou.

"Dan kata-katamu barusan ... aku merasa seperti mimpi. Sungguh. Mimpi terindah. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku punya kekuatan untuk mewujudkan permintaanmu."

"Ayano, aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu menjadi istriku. Tulikah kau untuk mendengarnya?"

Ayano tertawa halus, butiran kecil salju mulai mewarnai rambut dan mantel cokelat kayunya, "Apa aku pantas, Shintarou? Aku hanya orang yang bisa mengikutimu ke mana-mana, aku tidak punya hal yang bisa kuberikan. Aku tidak bisa menyeimbangi sifat, pemikiran, dan—"

"Kau membuatku bahagia," Shintarou masih berlutut, dan matanya begitu menuntut. Menuntut Ayano untuk sadar bahwa dirinya telah melewati hari-hari sulit tanpa gadis itu. "Kau tidak tahu cara melakukannya—aku tahu itu—tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa aku menjadi semakin buruk ketika kehilanganmu. Lalu ketika kau kembali, kau mengubah banyak hal."

"Lalu ..." Ayano memejamkan mata sebentar, "Apa dengan menikah, aku bisa menjadi orang yang menyeimbangimu hanya dengan memberimu kebahagiaan? Pernikahan bukan hal yang sederhana—"

"Kalau aku yang keras kepala bisa berubah hanya karena kedatanganmu, maka kau yang merasa dirimu lemah pasti bisa banyak berubah karena pernikahan."

Ayano semakin tersudut ketika Shintarou bangkit dan menangkup pipinya serta memberinya ciuman permohonan. Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk membuka mata, karena kekuatannya turun ke tangan yang kemudian terangkat dan menggenggam permukaan mantel Shintarou kuat-kuat.

Shintarou terbebas dari ketakutan bahwa Ayano akan menolaknya—karena tindakan Ayano sendiri. Untuk menyentuhnya saja dia diberi izin, apalagi keinginan untuk membahagiakannya melalui ikatan pernikahan?

Ketika Shintarou mundur dan berlutut kembali, lampu di dalam kristal pengapit bangku seakan meledak dan menciptakan supernova kecil, hamburan cahayanya bak komet dan berlarian di sekitar wajah Ayano, lantas hinggap di matanya, matanya semakin berbinar, dan di saat itulah Shintarou tunduk di depan Ayano;

"Aku ingin menikahimu karena aku tahu kau punya cara untuk membahagiakanku—dan aku pun berani bertaruh untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"... Ya, Kisaragi Shintarou, aku bersedia."

Shintarou berdiri dan menarik tangan Ayano, Ayano jatuh di pelukannya. Shintarou merengkuhnya seakan tak mengizinkan dunia untuk melihat Ayano—_Ayano, Ayano, kau hanya milikku seorang_—dan dia pun dihukum dengan menderasnya hujan salju, semesta mencibir keposesifannya.

Tetapi, lebih salah _menolak Ayano seperti yang waktu itu_ dibandingkan dengan _keposesifan_, Shintarou rasa.

Kisaragi Shintarou memejamkan mata—dia adalah atmosfer yang melindungi _bumi_ berharganya dari serbuan meteorit putih beku; dia menutupi tubuh Ayano dari serbuan salju.

Ayano yang mungil di rengkuhannya membuatnya bertanya-tanya—_inikah rasanya memeluk Ayano-Ayano kecil kelak_—tiba-tiba dia tidak sabar untuk menjelangnya.

Dia merogoh sakunya dan membuka kotak merah itu di dalam sana, mengeluarkan cincinnya dan segera memasangkannya di jari Ayano. Ayano mendongak, menyunggingkan senyum dan menenggelamkan dirinya lagi.

Jika hidup adalah lakon drama, Shintarou adalah pangeran rapuh yang bersandar pada tuan putri bersyal merah yang melindunginya dari beratnya rasa penyesalan. Jika dirinya adalah awan di atmosfer, Ayano adalah butir kristal salju terakhir yang ditahannya di dalam genggamannya, agar tidak jatuh ke bumi dan jauh darinya.

"Shintarou, Musim semi adalah musim yang terbaik untuk mengadakan pernikahan."

"Tidak," sanggah Shintarou, sedikit melonggarkan rengkuhannya, dan Ayano akhirnya bisa mundur sedikit, "Kita adakan musim ini juga."

Karena Shintarou ingin membuktikan bahwa ada yang lebih indah dan manis di atas salju ketimbang Putri Salju—dialah _putrinya_, Putri Ayano, dengan gaun putih untuk pernikahan mereka.

**end.**

* * *

A/N 2: dem apa ini aaaummm beb al jangan marahi aku karena ini kurasa sudah melenceng dari plot marry u x shinaya kita waktu ituhhh / w / gyah guys marry u itu termasuk salah satu dari daftar lagu teromantis menurut aku wwwww apalagi sambil liatin MV-nya ugugu

dan oh iya—mumpung masih suasana lebaran wahai para reader mohon maaf lahir batin ya dan selamat idul fitri walau ucapannya telat heehee


End file.
